


The Doctor and the sociopath

by Loki221B



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Illness, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki221B/pseuds/Loki221B
Summary: Sherlock gets accused for corruption by the police and forensic department...





	The Doctor and the sociopath

Sherlock stared at the icy street below, focused on each person that happened to walked past the small uneventful flat. He could almost read every tiny detail about the unknowing individual, whether they have had a divorce or if they are a serial killer just by one glance. 

The genius was interrupted "Sherlock? Oh I thought you were out on a murder case?"

The tall man said nothing but continued to stare out of the tedious window.

"Sherlock?" Mrs Hudson repeated.

"What, Mrs Hudson!?" Sherlock's raised voice frightened the older woman as he looked at her though the corner of his cyan blue eyes.

She suddenly remembered about what happened to the man she cared so dearly about "Oh Sherlock, I'm sorry I forgot." She quickly left the dusty room without a word.

The dark haired man slowly shifted away from the window and sat on his cold black leather chair the cold biting at his large feet. He glanced over to the two week old newspaper that was placed on the corner of the coffee table with light brown rings of coffee stains on the large bold font.

'Sherlock Holmes the high functioning sociopath has been arrested on suspicion of conspiracy and corruption in the Police and Forensic science department.'

A more recent newspaper which lay closer to the man read.

'Sherlock Holmes would have to resign from his current position with working with the police and the forensic science department '

His eye ran over each and every word. He was expressionless like he was starting into a deep void of emptiness. He knew this would happen but he didn't deduce when or the surprising emotional outcome of it. 

\---

There was a small knock on the door. 

"Sherlock, I brought you a newspaper it's about a murder and the police and have no clue who did it, I thought you might want to take a look." Mrs Hudson didn't see the tall man laying on the black sofa shivering and dehydrated with sweat running down his forehead as she walked into the room. 

"Sherlock!" She shouted and she ran towards the man. 

The man painfully looked up at the noise with his eye squinting.

She lightly touched his forehead "You are boiling, I think you have a fever. I will call a doctor".

"No! I'm fine" Sherlock demanded as he watched her expression grow on her face.

"No, your not Sherlock." She insisted as she pulled open the old curtains.

Moments later the woman left the room with her phone to her ear calling for a doctor. Almost as soon as she left there was a knock at the wooden door. Mrs Hudson greeted the stranger and showed him to where his patient lay. A kind looking man peered into the light room and quickly introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Dr Watson".

"Oh, this is Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes" Mrs Hudson introduced.

Sherlock quickly examined the man. An Army Doctor who was retired but was still working part time as a doctor.  
Dr Watson slowly examined Sherlock "Yep it is definitely a fever, it should be gone in less than a week but if not you know who to call". The doctor gave Sherlock an empathetic smile but there still lay sadness deep in his eyes.

Sherlock watched as the doctor gave Mrs Hudson his medication as she showed him to the door. He listened in silence through the open window of the apartment he could hear the little man call for a taxi which made him smile.

"Mrs Hudson! Sherlock shouted from where he lay.

She can running up the stairs "what Sherlock?"

"What do you know about Dr Watson?"

"Sherlock! I thought something happened to you the way you shouted like that!" The women's eyes where full of panic.

Sherlock said nothing but kept eye contact.

"Well. He is an doctor. His name is John Watson. He is a good man, he fought in the army, and he is an old friend."

The man smiled as he repeated the name under his breath "John Watson".


End file.
